Folive Forever!
by ANTfarmfanatic
Summary: fletcher loves olive.. olive loves fletcher... but when olive tries to get fletcher to love her back  of course she thinks that he doesnt  will she go too far!   way better than description, and is going 2 b wayy more than one chapter! rated T just in cse
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is my first fanfic EVER... im doing my favorite couple on ANt farm FOLIVE!**

**Hope you like :)**

Fletchers POV

My best friend and I were sitting down in her room having the greatest time... oh I wish she felt the

same way about me as I do about her. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail, streaming down like a river of gold. She never wears her hair like that, but its just that today it was 95 degrees outside.

She has eyes that were a sparkly bright blue today-well, everyday really.

And her name is Olive Doyle.

And I love her.

Olive- 'so, anyways i was telling Chyna'-

Olives mom- 'Olive!' Honey!'

Olive- 'Mom!' she yelled back, turning around 'Im talking to Fletcher!'

I smiled as I realized how much Olive loves talking to me.

Me: i looked down at my feet. 'no its fine, you can see what she wants.' i looked back up, straight into her magical eyes

'i would hate it if i got you in trouble'

I couldnt help but notice that Olive blushed a tiny bit before she started walking into her moms room

_She is so amazing_, i thought while staring admiringly at her while she walked away.

_She is so beautiful. She is so wonderful. I cant live without her. _

I snapped out of my dreamy thoughts. then i got frustrated. _Why doesnt she love me?_

OLIVES POV

So I was just in my room talking to Fletcher when-

'Olive!'

_Ugh. Moooommm! but im talking to Fletcher. Fletcher….. oh my god I wish he loved me. Fletcher…_

'Honey!'

Me: Mom!' i yelled back, turning around 'Im talking to Fletcher!'

Fletcher: 'no, its fine, you can see what she wants. i would hate it if i got you in trouble' he stared right into my eyes.

_Oh. My. Gosh. Fletcher just did that?_

I tried so hard to hide the blood rush rising to my cheeks before I walked away into my moms room.

_Fletcher, I'll be back in a minute. Im going to miss every single precious second I have without you._

I entered my moms room.

ME: What do you want mom?

FLETCHERS POV

Olive came back into the room, so I snapped out of my rush of thoughts.

Me: 'What did your mom need?

_Wait, why does she look so ticked off? Olive almost never gets ticked off… shes just so compatible- _ my thoughts got cut off by Olives usually happy, but now agitated voice.

Olive: 'Gum. She wants gum.'

Me: 'Gum? Cant she get that herself.'

Olive: 'Well, she could, if the car wasn't in the shop, and if she didn't have a sprained ankle, and if she hadn't used it all.'

Me: 'Wait…'

Olive: 'Yeah. Well have to walk to the store. 15 blocks away. In this heat.'

_Ugh… now I know why shes so ticked._

Me: 'Seriously? Ugh. Wel li guess the sooner we get there the sooner we can come back into air conditioning.'

Olive: 'Yeah, I guess so.'

**That's the first chapter! At least 5 reviews plz….. I know im defniitly going to make more cuz I already have written more but I want reviews otherwise I might get depressed and not post more!**

**Thanks! I hope you loved it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! Longer than the first. I hope you like it. a little action, little romance, hehe :)**

We both went outside and started walking on the road, because the sidewalk was had just been repaved so it was wet.

Me: 'sooo…' I said ackwardly

Olive: 'Soo…..' Olive said in the same tone.

I mean, we are best friends and all but I guess it's a little ackward because, well, I don't know. I was thinking about Olive and how much I love her so I guess she sensed something was off with me. It was so ackward that Olive felt the need to take a few steps away from me. Now she was in the middle-ish part of the road, and I was on the side.

_Hey! this is a great time to tell Olive how I feel about her. Wait, no I don't think so. It would be more ackward. But, then again, if I di then all this would be cleared-_

My thoughts were cut off by the ever so quiet VROOM of a car that was speeding up behind Olive.

I glanced over at Olive. She wasn't getting out of the way, or even taking notice of the car.

_Wait, Olive's right there, and- OH MY GOD DOESN'T SHE HEAR IT?_

Me: '**OLIVE!**'

Olive turned her head towards me, but caught sight of the car and her eyes went WIDE. She was about to say something but she was cut off by me shoving my body against hers, pushing her out of the way just missing the car by a foot.

We rolled on top of eachother until we nearly hit the wet sidewalk. Olive was sprawled out on top of me. We were both just staring at eachother for a minute in shock until=

Olive: 'Oh my god Fletcher you saved me! You couldv got yourself killed!'

Me: ' I… guess I did….'

Right about that moment we realized what position we were in. We both blushed cherry red.

Olive scrambled to get up and after she did I got up fast as lightning.

Me: 'So.. your not hurt are you?'

Olive: 'I don't think-'

_Oh. My. Gosh._

Me: ' Olive your hurt! Really bad!'

Olive: 'What are you talking abo-' she looked down and saw a huge bloody scrape on her leg.

Her eyes widened.

Olive: 'oh… I guess a little… '

Me: 'we need to get you help oli-'

Olive cut me off.

'Thank you, for saving me Fletcher. I mean, that-' she glanced down at her leg- 'doesn't even compare to that car-' her voice cracked. 'That car running right over me.'

Me: I blushed a deep shade of red. ' anytime olive.' I looked deep into her eyes. 'any. Time.'

Now it was her turn to blush.

Olive: 'We should probably keep going to the store.'

Me: 'After what just happened? No way Olive. Im not going to let anything like that happen to you- us, ever again. Besides, we need to get your leg cleaned up'

Olive: 'Its not going to happen again Fletcher. The sidewalk is dry over there'- she said pointing to a spot 20 feet away. 'we can walk on there. And if you want, I can even stay right next to you, like this.'

She stood right next to me, shoulder touching shoulder. Then she wrapped her hand around my arm.

_Uhhhhh…_

I gulped. _After all that she can tknow that I like her, not know. How do I make her think that im not… enjoying…whats happeneing?_

Me: 'Olive! Ew! No way!'

Olive made a hurt face and yanked her hand away from mine. Then she started walking heavily up to the sidewalk.

_I guess that wasn't the best way to put her off track…_

Olive: 'Well? Are you coming or not?'

I jogged up next to her, but she didn't even glance my way all the way there.

**Hate it? love it? review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My 3****rd**** chapter! Im updating a lot today because people keep telling e too. I know its really short, but there is so much good stuff in the next few chapters so I didn't wanna give it all away! SUSPENCE….**

OLIVES POV

_I don't care whether he saved my life or not. I thought that he liked me! I ACTUALLY thought he liked me. It sounds like he hates me. But I know he couldn't cuz he just saved my life, but maybe he doesn't like me in THAT way. Im such an idiot. Why did I do that? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?_

I didn't even look his way until we got to the store. It was a grocery store, Super Bi-Lo to be precise.

We walked through the automatic doors, into air conditioning. I kept walking, but Fletcher stopped as soon as he walked through the door.

Fletcher: Oh my gosh that feels so gooooodddddddddd!

_Wow Fletcher. You can enjoy the air while walking you know?_

Me: 'Fletcheerrrrrrr!' I stomped back, grabbed Fletchers hand and pulled him farther.

Well, I guess id stopped hating him a little because I grabbed his hand. But whether I hated him or not, I still felt sparks.

FLETCHERS POV

Olive grabbed my hand. I felt as if I had been electrocuted, but in a good way, because sparks went flying! _I thought she was mad at me! Well I guess she still could be. Please don't let go Olive!_

She had her grip on my hand all the way to the counter, where she grabbed a pack of gum, and the cashier a dollar. 'keep the change'.

She was still holding my hand as she was heading toward the exit, but something made her freeze in her tracks and drop my hand.

Olive: Oh. My. Gosh.

**Haha yeah its VERY short…. Sorry! But I know youll be glad I made you wait because it will be better if I put the rest in another chapter! I hope to update again tomorrow (today its 8.18.11)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! This is my 4****th**** chapter. I hope you love it as much as I (kinda) do! Iv written so many more chapters so you can look forward to WAAAYYY more.**

**Oh, and I wanna know you guys' thoughts about me doing a Shake It Up Cece/Ty fanfic? Idk maybe if you guys like the idea ill do one after iv written a lot more of this and I can take a break and write it!**

**Well, heres the chapter**

Me: a look of concern filled my eyes. 'What is it Olive?'

Then I looked where she was staring. I wish I never had though. She was staring at a boy. A rather handsome boy at that. He had dark brown hair, which swept across his forehead. Brown eyes. He actually had muscles, unlike me. Ugh. And he was staring RIGHT BACK at her. Both their eyes were in shock.

Olive was still frozen as the boy walked up to her.

?: um, hey, sorry if I was staring. But I thought you might be someone I know, because well you were staring back at me too. Whats your name?

Olive: O-o-olive

I glanced at Olive. She wasn't stuttering out of fear, or anger, or even shock. She was blushing.

?: Olive? Olive Doyle? The one with the eidetic memory?

Olive nodded

?: 'Oh my god Olive its me! Nick! From church! Well, not your church, because your family left when you were 7, but oh my god its you!'

_Wait. I met her at church when she first started coming… when she was 7._

EVERYONES POV

Olive: _This is perfect, I can make Fletcher jealous. That is if he even likes me at all. Well its worth a try._

Me: Nick! I knew it was you! Its so good seeing you!

I leaned forward and gave him a tight hug. I glanced back at Fletcher for a second. His mouth was dropped open, and his eyes were bugging out of his head. _He could just be shocked. _Then I pulled away.

Nick: he was gaping, but in a good way. 'So, Olive, you haven't changed a bit! Well I mean, you have changed…' he took her all in, with lustful eyes.

Fletcher: _im gonna kill that creep if hes thinking anything bad about olive! _I grabbed onto Olives wrist. That didn't go unnoticed by Nick.

Nick: 'So… are.. you two.. you know…' he shot his eyes at their locked hands then back up to Olive.

Olive: _Oh my gosh, fletchers holding my hand! I didn't even notice. Why, exactly? Maybe he likes me! But he said ew when I held his earlier. Fletcher, you better watch out. Time to play hard to get._

Fletcher was about to say something but I cut in.

Olive: what? Me and Fletcher? Wer just friends. I am **totally **free.' I glanced at Fletcher. I saw him glaring at Nick. 'Oh this is Fletcher by the way.' I said as nonchalantly as if I was talking about the weather, shaking fletchers hand off mine.

Fletcher: I stared at her in shock. _what is she doing? Doesn't she know how hes looking at her? I guess not, im a guy so I notice, but not her._

Nick:' So.. Olive… uh, do you have… a uh…. Phone num-'

Olive: ' of course I do!' I pulled a pen out of my pocket. 'here'** (A/N: haha, I know, who goes around with a pen in their pocket? Well, olive does)**

She stepped behind Jake, pulled out his hand, and leaned over his arm and started writing her number on it!

Fletcher: _look at him. Hes enjoying every minute of that. I wish I could just punch him in the nose. But then olive would get totally angry and never be my friend again. She never does stuff like this, though, so why is she doing it now? I guess she really likes the guy._

Fletcher couldn't help but feel disappointed.

As soon as olive finished writing her number on his hand, she stepped in front of him and put her arms lightly on his. 'and don't you forget it'

_Nick is gaping. And so is Fletcher. I guess my job is done here. Ugh im glad. That was torture. _Then she got doubts. _I hope I didn't go too far. _

Olive was about to plan her escape when-

Nick: hey do you guys have a ride back home?

Fletcher finally got up his nerve to speak. Olive was about to say something when Fletcher cut in.

Fletcher: 'no, sorry, _**Nick**_, but we need our exercise. So wer walking. gotta go.' I grabbed Olives hand before she could say anything else and dragged her back to where we were going in the first place. To the exit. Olive leaned over her shoulder and shouted 'Bye!'

OLIVES POV

As soon as they were out of the store, I decided to talk to Fletcher and make it sound like I really liked Nick. _I hope my plan ends up working._

Me: 'Fletcher! Whatd u do that for? I was really liking seeing Nick.'

Fletcher: 'yeah, whatever. Your moms probably wondering if wer on our way back yet anyways.'

Me: _this is gonna be good. _'yeah, but I actually think Nick likes me! Like LIKE LIKES me. Didn't you see that? I mean he asked for my phone number for crying out loud!' _wait, yeah why'd he do that?_

I saw his expression change into anger. He let go of my hand and spun around to face me. By this time we were out of the parking lot and on the sidewalk in Olives neighborhood. **(A/N: Fletcher was walking really fast so he got to the sidewalk really fast, btw) **

Fletcher: 'yeah, I did olive. But did you see the way he was looking at you? You dont deserve to be looked at like that.'

Me_: WHATD YOU JUST SAY TO ME? '_excuse me? Are you saying no one can look at me like they LIKE me?'

FLETCHERS POV

I realized what I had just said. My eyes widened and my face changed from anger to pleading.

Me: 'no! olive I didn't mean it that way, but its just-'

Olive: 'Whatever. But I guess I shouldn't be mad at you, I mean you did save my life and all.'

I could tell she was stil angry though.

She started walking away.

I stayed there for a second and sighed in relief.

**Yeah, yeah, I know. Its kinda long, and not a very good ending place. But I didn't wanna give away any more than I just have! Thanks! **

**IF YOU HATE ME THEN YOU WONT REVIEW… :P**

**(hahah no pressure but reviews plz )**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 5****th**** chapter….. hope u **** it!**

**Oh, and I wanna know you guys' thoughts about me doing a Shake It Up Cece/Ty fanfic? Idk maybe if you guys like the idea ill do one after iv written a lot more of this and I can take a break and write it!**

**Well, heres the chapter**

Olive: OW!

My eyes went wide and I spun around to see Olive with one knee on the ground. It looked as if she tripped or something.

Me: I rushed to her side ' are you okay?'

Olive looked at me weird for a second.

Olive: 'noooo….. my leg is kinda numb. And I kinda just fell over it. and kinda just hurt it more. And-' she tried stand on her hurt leg but she fell back down. I caught her. She looked up at me, with dreamy eyes. My eyes went wide, and I blushed, and I guess olive noticed because she wiped the look off her face.

Olive: -and I kinda cant really walk.'

EVERYONES POV

Fletcher: _oh no… how is she gonna get back home? Wait. I have an idea! Although she might not like it very much, considering everything. _'well, you could, um, ride on my back…..?'

Olive: I tried so much to keep from blushing. _oh. My god. My dream! Wait what am I thinking? Im mad at Fletcher right now. '_uh… well, I guess that's the only option.'

Fletcher: _yes! Maybe she wont be mad at me. OH MY GOSH OLIVE IS GONNA RIDE ON MY BACK? Iv only imagined that. _'ok, well, hop on. Well, you cant hop, or jump or walk for that matter, so-

Olive: 'just please bend down.'

Fletcher: 'what? Oh, yeah, right. Bend down.' I bent down

Olive pov: I climbed onto fletchers back, something iv been wanting to do since I was 7. I knew it wouldn't be a burden to him, because, frankly, I only weigh like 80 pounds.

Fletcher pov: I could tell that I lightly blushed when Olive climbed on my back. _i'm glad Olives back there otherwise she would have seen that._

Olive pov: Fletcher started walking. My hands were around his neck, and he had his hands on my legs, holding me on. I couldn't believe what was happening. After a few minutes I realized that I was so tired! _If im tired, Fletcher must be in agony. _I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

FLETCHERS POV

Olive just put her head on my shoulder. I blushed the shade of the brightest cherry youv ever seen! I didn't know what to think. _This cant be happening. _I glanced over at Olive. _She is so beautiful when shes sleeping. _I shifted my hands around and accidentily touched the most sensitive part of her scraped up leg. I felt her flinch. I looked over at her and her eyes were shut tighter.

I knew she couldn't hear me, but I couldn't help myself from whispering ' I am so sorry olive. Im so sorry for everything.'

I spent the rest of the walk to Olives house thinking about how great olive is, how beautiful she is, how amazing she is, how smart, funny, and incredible she is.

When we were finally at Olives house I opened the door and walked into Olives room. Olive was still on my back, sleeping. I laid her on her bed, which had on a light purple quilt and pillows with bright colors on them. I glanced down at her leg, and realized that it needed to be fixed up, like IMMEDIATELY. I went into their bathroom and got bandages, so when I got back I put them on Olives scrapes as gently as I could. Once I finished I stepped back to admire her. _Ill just let her sleep. Wait, her mom still wants her gum probably. _I slid my hand into Olives pocket and took the gum out, then walked to her moms room. Her mom was sleep too, so I just set it on the dresser. Then I went into their den to watch some TV while I waited for Olive to wake up. It was 4: 12.

**Thanks 4 reading guys! I hope to be updating everyday, but when I run out of ideas yall have to help me think of more!**

**I know, you probably hate this chapter…. If you don't please tell me and review!**

**And if you do hate it, still review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I got a few reviews saying that I should probably live up to my Teen rating :P So I hope this satisfies you, and btw, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was so busy!**

**Oh, and I wanna know you guys' thoughts about me doing a Shake It Up Cece/Ty fanfic? Idk maybe if you guys like the idea ill do one after iv written a lot more of this and I can take a break and write it!**

**Well, heres the chapter**

OLIVES POV

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a white ceiling. _Huh? Oh. I must be home. _I was on my bed, and I noticed that my leg didn't hurt so much. It was all cleaned up and bandaged. I smiled. _Fletcher must have done that. Hes so sweet. Wait, where is Fletcher? _I heard sounds coming from the den so I limped in and saw Fletcher.

Me: 'hey' I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

Fletcher lit up immediately, turned off the tv and stood up.

Fletcher: 'hey! sleep well?'

Me: I blushed 'yeah. Oh, thank you for fixing my leg by the way.'

Fletcher blushed and looked down at my feet.

Fletcher: 'you are welcome, olive.'

We both walked back into my room and spent the entire rest of the night talking about the previous events of the day. There was no arguing, or bickering, mostly a lot of blushing.

But then it was 8: 45 so Fletcher had to leave.

I walked him to our door, so we stood on my porch.

Fletcher: 'well, bye then' he smiled a very content smile, as if he enjoyed everything that he did with me. Even carrying me all the way to my house.

He started walking away.

Me: 'wait, Fletcher.' I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

Fletcher: 'yeah?'

Me: I unconsciously took a step toward him. 'did I ever thank you for…. Everything?' I looked into his eyes.

Fletcher blushed and looked down.

Fletcher: 'y-y-yes, you did. A lot.' He stuttered

I took another step toward him. Now our faces were only 2 inches apart.

Me: 'well, thank you. Again.'

Fletcher blushed like crazy

Fletcher: 'yeah, well your…' he glanced down at my lips. Then back at my eyes. He leaned in, so I did too.

Fletcher: 'welcome…'

Our faces were 2 inches apart know. I knew what was happening.

_We're gonna kiss._

**Im sorry its kinda short but Im not giving away any more right now! Don't worry ill make it live up some more to its T rating (not going to be bad material though)**


	7. authors note QUESTION

**Hey guys! So, I need to aska question for future chapters. Whicihsog do yout hink is most dramatic for getting oyur heart broken?**

**Talking to the moon –bruno mars**

**The climb- miley cyrus**

**Grenade-bruno mars**

**Idk if these r any good but tell me which one u like best! Oh and if u have anymore songs that u think would be better don't be shy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Our lips were LITERALLY half an inch apart, until-

*BRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNNG*

That awoke us from our moment.

We both darted back 2 feet.

It was my phone.

Me: _ugh! STUPID FRICKING TEXT MESSAGE! FLETCHER WAS ABOUT TO KISS- _then I realized who it was from.

I shoved my phone back in my pocket and looked at Fletcher, into his eyes, because I thought he was looking somewhere else. But he was staring at me. We both blushed and looked away.

Fletcher started walking backwards, towards the sidewalk.

Fletcher: 'bye olive. Thanks for…. Everything. I had the best time' he wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning. It was kind of a happy blank expression really, I could tell.

Me: I was still in shock from all that just happened. 'yeah, me too.'

I walked back in the house and as soon as I shut the door I slid my back down it.

'best. Day. Ever.'

FLETCHERS POV

As soon as olive shut the door I shot my head up towards the sky and closed my eyes. Taking in all that just happened in my mind.

'Best. Day. Ever.'

OLIVES POV

It was Tueday afternoon. All that happened with me and Fletcher had happened on Sunday, so we decided non verbally not to see each other yesterday because… well… it would have been way too ackward.

I was so bored. I didn't want to think about Fletcher, because everything had been way too weird for even thoughts to comprehend, and I would have gotten mad at myself more if I thought about him. But, then again, I was bored enough to wonder when Fletcher was going to get to my house.

Yeah, that's right. Fletcher was coming over. For a week! Only because his parents were going on a business trip and no one else could let him stay with them. That didn't help though, because I still wondered what the HECK we were going to do when he was here and if I would be able to feel the tension in the air.

It was 6:15. Fletcher should be here any-

DING DONG

-minute.

I walked down to the door and opened it slowly.

Fletcher was staring down at his feet with a bag on his back.

Fletcher: 'hey'

I could tell he hadn't forgotten about what happened.

Me: '….hi….'

And neither had i.

Fletcher: 'so… can I come in?'

Me: 'what? Oh yeah sure… come on in…'

Fletcher walked in.

Fletcher: 'so, what should we do?' he glanced up at me, and I thought I saw a tiny smirk on his face.

Me: 'oh, well, we cant really start anything right now because i have plans at 6:30.'

Fletcher: 'oh…'

I could tell he was disappointed.

Me: 'well, I mean, I made them before I knew you were gonna stay here. Oh mom and dad are out on a-' I stopped dead in my sentence and dropped my eyes to my feet and started twiddling my thumbs.

I could just see The look of curiosity and confusion on Fletchers face.

Fletcher: 'they're out on what?'

Me: 'a date.' I mumbled so quietly.

I heard his voice change into a teasing tone

Fletcher: 'a…what?'

I shot my head up at him. 'a date, ok? I said a date.'

Fletcher raised his eyebrows.

Me: 'so do you wanna go to my room?'

Fletcher: 'yeah sure.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I just realized that everything iv written so far (even stuff that I haven't posted yet) is 8, 2 23 words! And 27 pages! Then again, there is a lot of spacing, lol. I never ever ever wanna end this story and you guys, don't get disappointed because I haven't ended it yet and its gonna go on for like 100 chapters! **

**Oh, and, I know iv been getting a lot of reviews, but its not as many as id like so plz tell your friends or something, lol! **

EVERYONES POV

We walked up to my room in utter silence. I didn't even notice the radio playing in my room, so The thump of Fletchers bag on my bed made me jump.

Fletcher sat down on my bed.

After a minute or 2 of ackward silence Fletcher spoke up.

Fletcher: 'So what are your plans?'

Me: 'im gonna go have coffee with a friend.'

Fletcher: 'who?'

I panicked. _What should I tell him?_

Me: 'um… well, you know when the last night you were here, on the porch, and we-' I stopped myself there. I couldntv said it if I wanted to. But Fletcher blushed and glanced down so I knew he understood completely.

Fletcher: 'mhm.'

Me: 'well the person that texted me…. That's who im having coffee with'

Fletcher laughed and looked up at me.

Fletcher: 'no seriously olive who is it?'.Olive mumbled something uncomprehendable

Fletcher: 'what was that?' I said leaning forward.

Olive: 'NICK! I said nick.' At this I saw fletchers expression change into annoyance, and he stood up.

Fletcher: 'Nick? Why Nick? Whats so great about him? You could do so much better.' _Why did I say that….._

Olive: I looked into fletchers eyes. 'Well, who else do you suggest?' _Fletcher, youv gotta see what im doing here._

Fletcher: I regretted even more what I had said. 'Well, I don't know…' I lied stepping back a little and shrugging.

Olive: _Ugh. _'anyways, Nick should be here any second now.'

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

Olive: 'that's my call.'

Fletcher: olive started walking away but I grabbed her shoulder. ' are you sure you wanna go? You could stay here and we could play charades. I wont even complain when you win.' I tempted, using her favorite game.

Olive: 'fletcher, iv got to go' In my head I was saying '_Fletcher id love to play charades with you! But Nick's already here, and I have to do what I have to do._

FLETCHERS POV

Olive walked away and I sighed.

'Olive,' I muttered. 'why cant you see that I love you?'

After a few seconds Grenade by Bruno Mars came on the radio. _This is Olives favorite song…_

_I have an idea ! ok, since this is a 2 story house, and the front door is on the right side, and olives room is on the left side, I have a perfect view of the porch. Im gonna look out the window, to see what this 'Nick' kids gonna do to olive. Wait, or maybe what olive does to him_

I walked over to the window and opened it up. I stuck my head out, being careful to make sure that olive couldn't see me.

**Cliffhanger! Lol no not really. I think im gonna post the next chapter today. Haha SUSPENCE! Its gonna be SO. Good. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey peeps! this chapter is EXTRA dramatic, and I hope you see some T rated stuff in here!**

**Oh, and I haven't been getting as many reviews as id like, so review A LOT! Tell your friends and everyone you know!**

OLIVES POV

So I opened the door, and there Nick stood, looking cute and all, but not as much as Fletcher si all the time. _Why did I get myself into this. _

Me: 'hey Nick' I said a little unexcitedely.

Nick: Hey, Olive'.

He flipped his hair trying to look all cool. _Wow. Original .That's so much like what Justin bieber would do._

Me: 'So should we start going to the-'

Nick: 'hey you do have an eidetic memory, right? You know you remember like , everything in the world?'

I was a little pissed that he interrupted me. _Fletcher wouldntv done that._  
>Me: 'well, yeah actually everything iv ever seen, heard, or read, though. Whyd you wanna-'<p>

I was cut off. By the thing that I wanted LEAST to happen.

Nick grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. Not just kiss, but MAKE OUT with me!

I stood there in shock, my eyes WIIIDDEEE open. I wasn't kissing back. I saw Fletchers head out the window, a look of despair on his face.

I tried to break away, but Nick was too strong.

_Fletcher, im not doing this!_

FLETCHERS POV

'What? Why would she just-' my voice cracked. I looked down, then back to Olive and Nick. They were still kissing. I felt a hot tear mixed with rage and heart brokenness roll down my cheek. Bruno Mars was still playing in the background.

I pulled myself back into Olives room. I slammed the window shut so hard, it cracked.

'Im so stupid! HOW COULD I EVER THINK THAT OLIVE LOVES ME? I cant believe I actually thought that! SHE HATES ME! SHE MUST HATE ME!'

I heard Bruno mars crying out in the background of my ranting.

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked****  
><strong>**'Cause what you don't understand is******

**I'd catch a grenade for ya****  
><strong>**Throw my hand on a blade for ya****  
><strong>**I'd jump in front of a train for ya****  
><strong>**You know I'd do anything for ya******

**I would go through all this pain****  
><strong>**Take a bullet straight through my brain****  
><strong>**Yes, I would die for you, baby****  
><strong>**But you won't do the same**

Just as he sung that I broke down. I blindly stomped across the room and yanked the radio cord out of the socket.

After a moment I broke down crying on Olives bed.

_Im such an idiot! I feel like sucha girl! Here I am, crying because olive just broke my heart. Only girls do that! _

'OLIVE CANT YOU SEE WHAT YOUV DONE TO ME? HOW COULD YOU!'

I realized what i just shouted. It made me cry even more, knowing that I had said that but I didn't really mean it.

OLIVES POV

I tried to pull away but Nick was holding me back.

I saw Fletcher slam the window.

_I've had it!_

'NICK! NIIIICCCKKK!' I tried to shout through Nicks tongue smashed inside my mouth.

He heard me.

Nick: 'whats wrong baby?'

I broke down crying.

' WHY DID YOUDO THAT? YOUV RUINED EVERYTHING!' I tore away from him and landed on the concrete with a thud. I didn't even care how much it hurt.

Nick: 'wait, what did I d-'

'YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU KNOW!'

Nick stepped back, hands in air, a little freaked out.

Nick: ' im sorry babe, I wont do it agai-'

'Don't. call. Me. Babe.' I threatened through gritted teeth.

Nick: 'whoa sorry babe-OLIVE-'

It was too late for him.

I stood up and walked right up into his face.

' GO AWAY NOW!' I demanded pointing my finger toward the road.

Nick: 'wait what about our da-'

'I SAID NOOOOWWWW!'

That freaked him out so much that he ran toward the road and never looked back even once.

' GOOD RIDENCE!'

As soon as he was gone I ran as fast as I could to my favorite oak tree in the neighborhood. It was isolated, so no one ever walked by down there. I broke down onto the grass around it and started sobbing.

_Im sorry Fletcher. Im so, so, sorry. You could never love me now._

I stayed out there in the grass crying for about an hour.

**Haha. Told you! DRAMATIC! You may not notice but this is a cliffhanger, lol.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS MUSTT REVIIIEEWWWW!**


	11. AN

**Hey people. i just wanted to say im not that encouraged to write much more because people arent really reviewing my story anymore ;( i might keep writing but more reviews would encourage me.**

**can i get 5 more reviews by the end of the day?**


	12. Chapter 12

**YOU BROKE ME DOWN PEOPLE! Heres another chapter. Oh btw I already have like 10 more chapters already written ;)**

FLETCHERS POV

I was still sobbing onto olives bed when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_It must be Olive. Shes probably all happy-go-lucky from her stupid date. _

I threw a pillow on the tear stained spot on Olives bed and wiped away the tears from my eyes and stood up.

Olive entered the room.

I couldn't help myself, I got angry.

Her nose was red and here eyes were puffy. I didn't even care though. I didn't think about what might've happened to her.

Olive: 'hey um, Fletcher-'

Me: 'Don't bother! I know what you did down there.'

Olive: 'I know but-'

Me: 'No you don't know and how could you anyways? WHY HIM? Youv never done anything like that to me before!'

Olives face was struck with a look of confusion and sorrow, but I was so angry I couldn't care if I tried.

Olive: 'Fletcher it wasn't -'

Me: 'I DON'T CARE OLIVE! CANT YOU EVEN SEE THAT I-' my voice cracked.

'How could you be so STUPID?'

I saw a tear run down Olives face. She ran out of the room, and I could hear her cries all the way from her room. The front door slammed.

I started crying again.

'What did I just do?'

OLIVES POV

I ran out of my room.

_Fletcher how could you be so cruel?_

I ran to the front door and slammed it, HARD. I couldn't make it farther than the front yard before I let my tears flow. I fell down on the soft grass and I couldn't stop my self from thinking,

_It's so obvious Fletcher will never love me._

I heard footsteps far away on the sidewalk, but I figured it was just a jogger or something. But the footsteps got faster, and became a run. They stopped right where I was sitting. I forced myself to stop crying, and looked up to see a face that made me happy and angry at the same time. It was Chyna, my best friend and Fletchers true love **(A/N OR SO SHE THOUGHT, lol**). I wiped away a tear from my eye. Chynas face looked confused.

Chyna: 'Olive what happened to you?'

I stood up and pointed to a paint brush that was on the ground, that had the initials F.P.Q on it, which id never noticed before but knew it was fletchers. 'Ask. Him'

Chyna got what I was implying. 'Fletcher? he couldn't have done this to you.'

Me: 'oh really? Well do you know what he did? I never want to see him again!' I didn't know whether that was true or if I was just saying it out of the moment.

I could tell Chyna was confused and angry.

Chyna: 'I think id better have a talk with Fletcher. Do you know where he is?'

I pointed to my window, and Chyna walked inside. I crumbled down on the grass and started sobbing again.

**And so this one ends right where the last chapter ended. Haha :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! EVERYONE WHO READS THIS MUSTT REVIIIEEWWWW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So heres another chapter. Iv got to hurry in uploading it cuz im suppose to be doing chores right now :P**

**HERE!**

FLETCHERS POV

I heard more footsteps coming up the stairs.

_I hope that's Olive. I can make it up to her._

I cringed. _I don't think olive will ever forgive me._

In spite of my hopes the person who opened the door was Chyna. I stood up, wiping a tear away from my face. _I wonder why Im always making sculptures of Chyna, and calling her beautiful and stuff, even though shes not the one I love .__Maybe im trying to hide the fact that I love olive__._

Chyna put a hand on her hip. 'What did you do to olive?'

Me: 'I didn't do anything its just-'

Chyna: 'no you did something, because Olives crying her heart out on the lawn and she told me that you did something to her.'

I looked out the window onto the lawn. Sure enough, olive was there in a shaking little heap.

Me: 'I did that to her? Id didnt know-' my voice cracked because I was so ashamed of myself asn how I couldv hurt olive so badly.

Chyna: 'apparently you did. And it mustv been bad because iv never seen Olive cry that much before. Not even when she lost the science fair. Tell me what you did.'

I took a shaky breath.

Me: 'well, earlier, olive had a date with this kid who she used to go to church with,-'

Chyna lit up

Chyna: 'really? Olive? Date?'

Me: 'yes. And….. I don't like the guy. But id never tell Olive that.' I looked down and started twiddling my thumbs. ' so anyways, he got here and when she opened the door she just started-' my voice cracked and I felt a tear run down my face. I wiped it off.

Chyna: 'she what?'

Me: I took another breath. 'she just started kissing him.'

Chynas eyes widened and she held her hand to her mouth. 'She didn't. She wouldn't. Shes never done anything like that before!'

Me: 'you think I don't know that? Iv known her longer than you have.'

Chyna: 'so that's why she said she hates you?'

My mouth dropped. My legs felt weak so I sat down on the bed. ' She said she hates me?' I looked down so Chyna couldn't see the stream of tears running down my face.

Chyna: 'well, not exactly. But she said she never wanted to see you again. So whatd you actually do?'

Me: _I can believe what iv done._ 'well she came back in like an hour later and she was about to say something but I interrupted her. I told her that id seen what she did, and I guess, well, I don't know. I guess I was a little too angry and got caught up in the moment, well, because I asked her how she could be so stupid.' Another tear rolled down my face, I didn't bother wiping it off.

Chyna: 'what? Why would you do that?'

I stood up 'what so your mad at me too?'

Chyna sighed. 'No. I guess ill go talk to olive now. Youd better hope and pray that she will forgive you.'

Me: 'yeah. I mean, I am staying here for the next week.'

Chynas jaw dropped.

'WHAT?'

Me: 'ohh wait you didn't know? My parents are on a business trip so im staying here.'

Chyna: 'oohh….. well im gonna go talk to her.'

I nodded solemnly and sat down with my chin in my hands.

**WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**SCROLL DOWN**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

**i**

** WAIT U HAVE TO REVIEW FIRST! BWAHAHA!**

** I**

** I**

** V **


	14. Chapter 14

**So heres another chapter. Iv got to hurry in uploading it cuz im suppose to be doing school right now :P **

**HERE!**

CHYNAS POV

I walked outside and saw Olive still crying on the grass.

I let out a sigh to encourage myself. I knew how vicious Olive could be. I didn't want to get on her bad side, like Fletcher had.

'Hheeeyyyy, Olive'

Olive stood up and wiped tears from here eyes.

'Hi. What did Fletch-he, say' she grumbled, refusing to say Fletchers name out of fury.

Me: 'well he said that he saw you just randomly start making out with this other guy that he didn't really like. He didn't tell me why he said all- all those bad things, to you though. Maybe he was caught in the moment…? I can tell hes really sorry though olive. '

OLIVES POV

_Fletcher doesn't like Nick? Well, of course. But why doesn't he like him is the question._

Me: 'well that's just it Chyna! I didn't kiss him.'

Chyna: 'well then why did Fletcher say-'

Me: 'He kissed me, okay? I didn't even kiss back. and if Fletcher is really sorry he would be the one apologizing. ' tears started flowing again.

Chyna: 'what happened to the guy?'

Me: 'I scared him off. And the only reason I even acted like I liked Nick was-'

Chynas eyes widened and her jaw dropped. ' you liked him? Well, Nick, I mean.'

Me: 'NO! I hate him actually! I just acted like I liked him so that-' I fell down to my knees and put my head in my hands and started crying uncontrollably.

CHyna: 'so that what?'

Me: 'it doesn't matter know. Its impossible. even if it wasnt Im not sure if I would want it anymore...'

CHyna: 'do you want me to stay with you so you don't have to talk to Fletcher?'

Me: 'no. you can go on home. Ill deal with it.'

Chyna shrugged.

'Alright olive.' She bent down and lifted my head up so I was looking her in the eye. 'I really hope you can get this sorted out.'

With that she got up and started walking down the sidewalk. I put my head back in my hands and started sobbing silently.

FLETCHERS POV

_Olive really is heartbroken. _' I cant believe I really did that to her. How could i.' I muttered as I watched everything that went on between Chyna and Olive in the yard.

Chyna just walked away. I was still staring at Olive when I heard a knock on the door. It made me jump.

'Can we come in?'

It was olives parents. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and called 'yes'

Olives parents stepped into the room. They peered around and looked suspicious when they saw me alone. 'wheres olive?' her dad asked.

_Uuuummmmmmm _

I panicked. 'shes outside playing.' Partially true.

'alright. Well when she comes in tell her that me and her mom are going on an overnight trip and wont be back until tomorrow night.'

I was confused. 'wait, what?'

'Me and her mom are going to a book conference out of town and wont be back until tomorrow night.'

I was shocked. 'oh, okay.. is anyone coming to watch me and olive?'

'No, youll be all alone. Honey ill meet you in the den' he said to his wife. She nodded and walked away. Olives dad walked in and closed the door. He walked up to me. 'if I find out anything funny is going on here, im coming right back. you hear?'

I nodded, a little shocked that he thought I would do anything to Olive. 'yes sir.'

'You treat my Olive with respect. '

'yes sir.'

'are we all clear here?' her dad asked.

Me: 'yes sir. Crystal clear.'

'alright. Well we're leaving now so ill see you and olive tomorrow night.'

I realized that olive was still on the yard crying. I couldn't let her parents sere that! They wouldn't let me be her friend anymore. 'Wait, NOW?'

**Haha I purposefully made this one a cliffy :D**

**Challenge:**

**54 reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	15. AN dont worry!

** HEY PEOPLE! dont worry, im continuing mith my story thanks to the great reviews i got encouraging me! i just wanted to tell ya that i probably wont up date much tomorrow or Sunday because im going to my friends house tomorow and sunday i might be going to an amusement park! :O:O:O:O**

**but i will try :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yeah! 55 reviews! See, I was serious when I said no more chapters until the challenge was met :)**

'_Wait, NOW?'_

Olives dad stopped mid step and looked back at me with confusion in his eyes. 'yes…. Why shouldn't we?'

I leaned over to the window and glanced out. Olive wasn't there anymore.

_What the heck?_

Me: ' no reason. Bye!' her dad walked out of the room. A minute later I saw their car pulling out of the drive way and vroom off into the distance.

I opened the window and stuck my head out as far as I could. 'where could she be?'

After a minute of searching I sighed and closed the window. ' I guess I should just let her be until shes not angry at me anymore. Besides, it can't be that long.'

I walked into the den and turned on the TV. After a few minutes my head was nodding. After all, It had been an emotional day. After that I cant remember anything else because I slipped into a dull, tired sleep with only night mares about Olive hating me for the rest of her life.

I woke up because of a big clap of thunder. I jumped up, and gasped. 'Sheesh!'

Then I remembered Olive. I went off and scoured the house for her, just knowing she had come back already. But she hadn't.

I panicked. 'oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.' Another huge clap of thunder shook the house.

'I HAVE TO FIND HER!'

I ran downstairs and grabbed a flashlight. Id didnt even bother getting a rain coat. Then I ran out the door. The sight I saw made me shudder. The sky was painted black. Thunder kept on making everything tremble. I saw a flash of lightning in the distance.

'I better find her fast. I know how much she hates thunder. And darkness. And lightning. And being alone . I should never have hurt her!'

I ran onto the grass and turned around, searching for her with my flashlight. Nothing.

'OLIVE!' I screamed into nothingness.

'OLIVE!'

**Haha I purposefully made this one a cliffy, again, so itll make u guys review faster :D :P**

**Challenge:**

**61? reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	17. Chapter 17

**Yeah! I wasn't xpecting reviews tht fast! Thanks ppl! Oh and I need to catch up on my writing so itll prob be a few days b4 I update :)**

I ran around the house. Nothing. I was running to the sidewalk when a huge raindrop hit my head. 'uh, ow?' then it started POURING. I was soaked in a matter of 2 seconds.

I kept on running down the sidewalk, constantly moving my flashlight to and fro and shouting 'OLIVE!'

~LATER~

'Its been 45 minutes! Where could she be? What if shes-' I heard a huge clap of thunder and then the sound of cracking wood. I looked to the other side of the road and saw a tree a foot and a half thick come crashing down onto the road.

' what if shes…' A tear rolled down my cheek followed by another and another and another. I broke down and fell to my knees on the sidewalk, dropping the flashlight causing it to break, Letting the rain soak me to the bone.

I threw my head towards the sky.

'Big guy, I know iv been a huge jerk today and Olive might not ever forgive me. That is If I ever find her. I don't know if id ever admit but I love her more than anything in the entire world! Help me find her. Im desperate! HELP ME FIND HER PLLLEEEAASE!' I sobbed in agony.

I looked to the far right and saw a gap in the trees in the distance.

'That has to be it. it has to be. pllleaase be it!'

**Haha I purposefully made this one a cliffy, again, so itll make u guys review faster :D :P**

**SORRY ITS ULTRA ULTRA SHORT but I need to catch up really bad! (even if the challenge isn't met I MIGHT still update in 2 or 3 days. Be sure to PM me if u have any ideas!)**

**Challenge:**

**93? reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	18. authors note

**Hey you guys! Im gonna update tomorrow or the day after, but right now I wanted to tell you to go REVIEW Under All the Stress by CutieQueenWithWings! She wants 200 reviews by her 15****th**** chapter so im gonna help get her there! And, maybe, if you do review her story, I will update sooonnnneer :D:D:D:D**

**If u do review her story, review mine telling me you did, otherwise how will I know? **

**THANKS PEOPLE! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Kay guys, I know its been SOOOOOO long since I updated, so heres a chapter :D:D:D:D:D**

**YOu guys that have a Facebook, check out the JakEirra ShoRmick mash up! not actually jake and sierra, but heres the link: .com/pages/JakEirra-ShoRmick/277208642293846**

**and also check out Flolive Forever, by ReaverandSparrow! the link: .net/s/7344509/1/Flolive_Forever**

**please review that story because i want them to continue but theres only 2 reviews, and onen is mine :D**

**oh, right, the chapter:**

I sprinted to the entrance of the gap and it lead to a clearing with a big oak tree. I stared up the huge tree and brought my gaze down. I sighed in relief.

Olive had her knees brought up against her chest and her head was down, and I saw her shaking. She was sobbing.

'Olive!' I cried running towards her.

Olive brought her head up and her face was mixed with fear and happiness.

Olive: 'Flleetttcchhhheeerrrr!' she screamed in rage. I was at her side in an instant, caressing her with my hands and whispering things like 'its gonna be okay olive. your fine. Its going to be okay.'

Olive: 'Fletcher you know no matter how-'

*BOOOMMM!*

'-scared I am,' she whimpered. 'I don't know if I will ever forgive you.' She looked me straight in the eyes, her cold stare piercing into my heart.

I looked down at the soaking wet, muddy ground. 'I don't blame you if you chose to do that olive. All that I said, I mean I,-' I thought for a moment. 'I was stupid. I was heartbro- angry!' I was going to say heartbroken, but I figured t wasn't the best time to reveal my feelings for olive. Obviously she was still mad at me.'

I looked at Olive. She let a tear fall down, it trickled down her nose then dropped off. 'whatever Fletcher.' She glanced up at the sky just as a huge flash of lightning struck. She nearly jumped out of her skin!

I lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. 'okay olive. I understand. But that doesn't matter because we need to get home NOW. Trees have been falling and I don't know if your- WE'RE, too safe here.' I glanced up at the huge oak.

She folded her arms and nodded while looking at the ground. I offered her my hand to help her off, but she shoved it away and almost got to her feet by help of the big oak tree. she was so scared that she could barely stand, but she had just made it to an upright position on her feet.

***BOOOM!***

Another clap of thunder. Olive crumbled to the ground and put her hands over her eyes, shaking with fear.

_Shes so scared she cant even stand I guess ill have to- no. she would kill me! _

*BOOM* FLASH*

_Yeah okay, whatever. Wev gotta get out of here._

'Olive, we have to get home now. Do you think you okay enough to walk?' I nearly shouted through the pouring rain. I saw Olive shake her head, still on the ground. At least she knows when shes too weak, that's a good thing. 'okay olive im gonna have to carry you, alright?' she nodded. So I picked her up bridal style. She wasn't heavy at all.

Olive let out a gasp. 'Fletcher, I thought you meant on your back!'

I blushed. 'well, do you want me to let you down and then you could-'

***BOOM!***

Olive: 'NO! its fine, just goooo!'

Olive snuggled closer up against me, and hugged my chest for support. I paused and blushed.

Olive looked up at me. 'what? Get going!'

I looked down at her. She was so beautiful, even when she was a wet mess of rain and tears. And fury.

I laughed. 'nothing. Its just amazing that-.

'…that what?' she asked suspiciously.

**CLIIIFFFYYYYYYYYY! OOOOOHHHHHH! Hehe, I know you just LOVE me for that.**

**Challenge:**

**93? reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	20. Chapter 20

**Kay guys, sorry I didn't update right on the day of the 93****rd**** review, but seriously I REALLLYY appreciate all these reviews! Theyr awesome!**

**Anyhoo, the chapter.**

_Previously….._

_I laughed. 'nothing. Its just amazing that-._

'…_that what?' she asked suspiciously._

I gulped then looked at the ground. 'its amazing that this storm happened tonight! I mean, didn't the weatherman call for clear and sunny?' I stammered as I told my lie.

Olive: 'Actually he called for a high of 89 degrees fareignheit, low of 72, oh, and in celcius that's 31 and 22, with a few scattered clouds-'

I rolled my eyes, not in an obnoxious way, but in an 'only olive would know that' sort of way.

She saw me and scrunched her eyebrows and looked down with a pouty face. 'yeah, not that youd wanna know though.'

Me: 'No! olive actually i-'

Olive rolled HER eyes. 'just go! I don't wanna have to live through this situation again.'

I looked offended purposefully. 'but I meant-'

Olive: 'SAVE IT! seriously i-'

***BOOM* *FLASH***

A huge rumble of thunder and strike of lightning happened so I didn't get to hear what Olive was about to say. Olive gasped and clenched her eyes shut.

Me: 'I need to get you home NOW.' I didn't care how angry she was at me, but I love her so I wasn't going to let her just sit there in fear.

I started running towards her house. I was still carrying Olive, and the only reason she was heavy was because of her soaking wet clothes. As soon as we got to her yard, I fell down on my knees in exhaustion. Olive got out of my arms and looked at me with concern showing. 'are you ok fletcher?'

I looked up cautiously. 'yes….. I thought you were mad at me though….?'

Olive blushed. 'well, I mean I am, but kinda-' she gave a frustrated face as if she couldn't figure out how to put what she was thinking into words, which isn't often with olive.

Olive: ' stop lying though, seriously are you ok?'

I smiled. ' no, really, im awesome. I mean, I had no clue where you were, and I knew you could have been hurt, and I knew you were furious at me, well, actually STILL furious, and I hurt you. I thought I'd lost you forever. but you're here now, and your safe.' I hugged her. She only partly hugged back, as if she wasn't expecting it. I pulled away, but not completely. And neither did Olive. We were soo close together.

Olive: 'Thank you. And im sorry. About everything. I hate that guy, Nick by the way.'

I was confused.

Me: 'wait, then why did you kiss him?'

'he kissed me.' She looked at my eyes, then looked down quickly and said in an angrier tone, . 'and I didn't. kiss. back.'

I blushed. 'I am so sorry for calling you stupid and everything else that I did olive. I shouldntv ever been jealous-' I looked down, not knowing I was going to slip that out.

Olive gasped. 'you were jealous?'

**CLIIIFFFYYYYYYYYY! OOOOOHHHHHH! Hehe, I know you just LOVE me for that.**

**Challenge:**

**115 reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok guys, I fetl bad for not updating In a while so heres a chapter :P**

**But I still want my challenge to be met!**

**Anyhoo, the chapter.**

_Previously….._

_Olive: 'you were jealous?'_

'Yeah..' I said ackwardly as I tried to sneak my hands around her waist, trying to not make her notice. She did though. She blushed but then got a look on her face.

Olive: 'FLETCHER! You know im still mad at you!'

I pulled back as fast as I could. 'UH NO olive I was trying to uh….. make sure you weren't choking!'

Olive stared at me as if to say, 'are you serious?'

'mhm. Sure. Whatever.' She got up and started walking towards her front door.

Me: 'wait!'

Olive turned around. 'you can come in too you know? I may be mad at you but I don't want you to DIE out here!'

She was staring at me as if to say 'whats keeping you?'

I smirked. 'you know you can go in with out me.'

Olive looked down. 'yeah, but, uh, like I said-yeah, but uh you see, i- uhm,' she struggled for words,until there was a huge clap of thunder. She dashed toward the door and yelled back, 'FLETCHER COME ON I CANT BE IN THERE ALONE!'

I laughed and then walked in the front door with olive.

Once we were inside and I shut the door, I just stood to face Olive for a moment. Olive faced me too, as if she were looking me up and down. Then she noticed herself. She looked like she was going to laugh, but stopped herself..

Olive: 'Fletcher we are a MESS.'

I looked at myself. 'well at least I am. Your still beautiful though.' I froze. A lot of things have been slipping out of my mouth lately.

EVERYONES POV

O- _what? _'Fletcher, thank you, I guess, I mean, I appreciate it, uh, but cant you see that im-um- mad at you? I mean you were so cruel earlier and now its just- UGH!' I have to admit, I was very confused concerning Fletcher in that moment.

F- _wait how did i- nevermind. _' no but olive you see that was earlier!'

O- 'earlier or not, im still going to remember it forever and everytime that scene goes over and over and over in my head its going to seem real again.'

F- She was right. 'But cant you just forgive me?' I begged.

Olive looked down and pursed her lips.

**I AM A CLIFF-O-HOLIC!**

**MWAHAH! :)**

**Challenge:**

**118 reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok guys, I fetl bad for not updating In a while so heres a chapter :P**

**And this chapter is a little longer, you can thank me later.**

**Anyhoo, the chapter.**

_Previously_…..__

'_But cant you just forgive me?'_

_Olive looked down and pursed her lips._

O-'I don't know Fletcher. You know, you really hurt me. Bad. Give me some time okay?' I looked up at him.

F- I couldv sworn when she said that last part she smiled a bit. It was probably just me though. 'fine.' I groaned.

OLIVES POV

I glanced down and twiddled my thumbs. Fletcher pursed his lips and looked around the room. Needless to say, it was kinda ackward.

Fletcher: 'so, ummmmm, don't we need to get changed?'

Oh. I forgot about my clothes. 'oh, yeah sure.'

We started walking to the stairs.

Fletcher: 'wait where do I get dressed?' he said, stopping.

Me: 'the bathroom' I replied without missing a beat.

Fletcher half laugh half groaned.'yeah, okay fine the bathroom. Oh wait my bag with my clothes is in your room.' He said while cocking his head.

Olive: 'well youll have to get it then wont you?' I replied with an obvious 'DUH' in my voice.

We walked to my bedroom. As soon as I opened the door I gasped. My perfectly organized room was a hurricane! The radio was on the floor, the pillows that were on my bed were scattered across the room, and there was stuff on the floor.

Me: 'What happened in here?' I looked over at Fletcher, only too see him twiddling his thumbs guiltily. 'flletttchhhheerr… what did you do?' I asked accusingly. I knew it had to be him.

Fletcher: 'um, I may have gotten into a fit of tears and rage….?' Ill never know why he put that as a question.

I gave an exasperated sigh. I opened my mouth to say something to him and Fletcher cringed, as if he thought was gonna scream in his face or something.

Me: 'im not gonna murder you, just so you know. But, may I ask, why, did you get into a fit of tears and rage?'

Fletchers eyes widened. 'uhm, well, you see, uhhh- THE LAKERS LOST THE BIG GAME!'

Me: ' I didn't know you liked sports.' I replied scrunching my eyebrows.

Fletcher looked away and shrugged. 'well I don't- USUALLY. But I did today.' He walked into my room and picked up his bag.

_Wait…._ I thought.

Me: 'but the big game isn't for-'

Fletcher: 'so uh ill meet u in the den in 15 minutes?' he asked quickly, as if to change the subject.

Me: 'yeah sure whatever.'

I walked in my room as Fletcher walked out. Our shoulders brushed, and as much as I hate to say it, since I was mad at Fletcher and all, I felt a tingly warmth spread over my whole body, instead of cold wetness from the rain.

I stood at the entrance of my room, my hand on the door about to shut it.

Fletcher: 'So youll be in the-'

I started shutting the door and Fletcher leaned on his ffoot to be able to see me. I stuck my head through the space that was left. 'yeah I will, now…..' I looked to the side thinking of what to say. I turned my head back towards him, gave a nod, and shut the door.

As I walked to my dresser I held back a squeal of excitement .

_I guess I do love Fletcher. No, I know I still do. Even if I am still angry at him. I mean, you can be mad at someone, but still love them right? Maybe he even likes me! Well I don't know, I mean theres all that stuff he said and everything before that. Then again, he has been trying to get me to like him again. Maybe he just didn't like me hating him. But he did call me beautiful. Wait, he was probably thinking about Chyna right then.'_

I stomped.

'UGH! Love is so confusing.'

**Ur welcome, no cliffy this time :)**

**MWAHAH! :)**

**Challenge:**

**118 reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	23. Chapter 23

**OMGOMGOMG IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING WHEN I SAID WIOULD! I wasn't expecting reviews that fast, and iv been SUPER busy with softball and school and all! Im gonna update WAY BETTER next time :)**

**OH and Mystapleza (is that how u spell it? lol) gave me the idea for the cocoa… I think it really brought everything together :D**

**Anyhoo, the chapter.**

_Previously….._

_o- 'UGH! Love is so confusing.'_

I changed into a comfortable light blue and pink tanktop and striped pants with the same colors. I looked at the clock. It was exactly 15 minutes since Fletcher said 15 minutes.

I walked into the den to find Fletcher sitting on the couch wearing blue sweats and a hoodie.

Me: 'hey!'

Fletcher stood up and smiled at me. 'so have you decided that I really am sorry and that youll forgive me?' he asked with that grin and those wide eyes he gets when hes excited. He picked up amug off the table.

I looked down and tried to hide my blush, trying to act still mad at him. 'what? Psh. No way. Im still mad at you Fletcher.' I replied

Fletcher- 'Because, after all, I did make you cocoa.' He picked up a mug from the table and gingerly handed it to me. He looked at me as if expecting me to do something totally out of the ordinary. But I didn't, so after a moment he walked back to the couch and sat down, still staring at me with those big, brown, eyes. **(A/N: sorry if I keep changing the color of his eyes I just keep 4getting!)**

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks in a delayed reaction. 'um, thank you Fletcher.' I said, smiling slightly.

Fletcher lit up. 'so your not mad at me anymore?'

'I never said that. So yes. I still am.' I lied, lowering my gaze not being able to look him in the eye.

I went over to the couch and sat beside him. A little TOO close.

Fletcher gave me a sideways glance and smiled his wide grin he gets when hes excited. 'reeeeealyy?' he asked, in kind of a high pitched tone, with that little vibration going through his voice that means hes VERY excited.

My eyes widened as I realized how close I was sitting to him. I jumped 2 feet away from him and sat down there. 'yes, really.'

Fletcher scrunched his lips to the side as if to say 'aw, darn'.

Fletcher: 'so do you wanna watch a movie?'

Me: 'what else is there to do.' I said, shruggina dn takig a sip from my even- more -delicious -since Fletcher -made -it -for -me cocoa.

Fletcher got up and went over to out movie cabinet to pick out a movie. Fletcher has always been into comedy, like Paul Blart and such, so I figured he would choose something like that.

I was in the middle of listing all the movies we had in my head when something struck me.

'where are mom and dad?' 

Fletcher glanced to the side and started moving slowly. 'they're gone. For the night.'

My mouth dropped and my eyes nearly bugged out of my skull, or at least that's what I think.

Fletcher glanced back and saw me and quickly turned around. 'well I mean they'll be back tomorrow night, that's not too long is it?'

I rolled my eyes and sighed. 'no. I guess not. And its not exactly like they can come back.'

_That's.….. unlikely. I mean, Fletcher's staying here for the night (and the rest of the week,) mom and dad aren't even going to be here until tomorrow night, and Im HERE ALONE WITH FLETCHER! just perfect. I should have calculated that this was going to happen. Buuutt, I can have some alone time with Fletcher, well duh, even if I didn't want any I would still get some. maybe he will actually start liking me- WHAT AM I SAYING? He broke my heart, im angry at him, and will be forever. OH WHAT AM I KIDDING, I mean I love the guy!_

I gave a frustrated sigh. Again, love is so confusing.

Fletcher: 'what?'

I snapped back into reality and surprisingly blinked. 'wait, what what?'

Fletcher: 'well what did u get frustrated for?'

**Is that a good cliffy? IDK, tell me in the reviews! Lol.**

**MWAHAH! :)**

**Challenge:**

**150 reviews? **

**You'll have to be okay with this chapter until I reach it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	24. CONTEST

**CONTEST!**

**OK. So im having a contest! You people, if u have an idea or suggestion or constructive criticism for my story, fill out this little form thingy.**

**Name (duznt have 2 b real, idc) _**

**Favorite part of my story:_-**

**Favorite song:_**

**What you think Olive should feel like:_**

**What you think Fletcher should feel like:_**

**Suggestion (crisicism, idea, suggestion): _-_**

**SO, if you have an account you can PM me all ths info. If not, you can do this in the reviews! SO I will pick a person who I think is most unique, and whose idea is least expected (or, for criticism, the 1 who is most right, lol) and I WILL use your idea, suggestion, or take your constructive criticism and use it! if its an idea or suggestion, Im gonna incorporate it into a future chapter, which I will tell your name, TO GIVE U CREDIT! **

**So, I know this is a lame contest, but, yeah… I just need a few ideas :)**

**Haha I just didn't wanna have 2 delete this arrow thingy.. it was hard 2 make :D**

**So, u guys without accounts, REVIEW ME!**

**Challenge:**

**No challenge 4 this, but still waiting for 150 reviews for the nxt real chapter.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	25. Chapter 25

**HEEEYY! Got my 150****th**** review today! YIPPEE! Hey the contest is still going on people! So don't stop giving me your ideas. Keep em comin! I hope to have a winner by the next chapter I post, but theyr all SO FRICKIN GOOD! Im probably going to pick 3 or so winners, but jsyk you who entered I AM going to be using you critiques and stuff! OH and I got the movie idea from Mystapleza! Not part of the contest though. More from his idea in the nxt chapter!**

**So, the chapter.**

_Previously….._

_Fletcher: 'well what did you get so frustrated for?'_

_UUHHH….. Im such a bad liar… here goes… _

Me: 'Ohh, um, I was just thinking when you were gonna pick out that darn movie!' I laughed fake-ly and got up and punched him playfully on the arm.

He looked at me weird as if to say, what the heck?

Fletcher turned back to the movie cabinet. 'uhhhhm, yeah…. Sure….Hey what about Rio?'

_Rio? What the heck is that? When did we get it?_

I shrugged. 'whats that? Whatever, yeah, sure, I haven't seen it yet, I guess. Well no I actually haven't because I don't even know what its about.'

Fletcher: 'then why do you have it?'

I looked towards the ceiling. 'well I don't know, maybe my little cousins left it over here or something, come on just put it in.'

Fletcher: 'alright, alright!' he laughed.

Fletcher put the DVD into the DVD player, hit play, then sat back down on the couch, right next to me. Apparently this went un noticed, because the second he did, he looked over at me and his eyes widened, and we both jumped to the ends of the couch, trying to be as far away from eachother as possible.

I laughed, a little ackwardly.

Fletcher looked at me confusingly. 'what did I do?'

Me: 'nothing, its just that its just so ack-waarrdddddd…'my voice trailed off towards the end.

Fletcher looked away and pursed his lips. 'you know, it was never this ackward… before.'

_Before? _'Before what?'

Fletcher turned towards me. 'before… I don't know. You tell me! Its just, we could always just sit there and strike up a conversation. But wer losing that olive.' He looked up at me with pain lingering in his eyes.

I cringed and looked him in the eye. 'well I want to stop losing it.' _Because if we cant sit alone without complaining how ackward it is, then how can we sit alone and LIKE it… as a couple? Maybe it could happen! Probably not….._

I snapped back into reality and studied Fletcher.

I could sense something off about him by the way he avoided eye contact and how he reluctantly replied, 'well, I think I know why.'

I turned my head away from him. 'me too. But you go first!' I shot my head back toward him with determination.

Fletcher was caught by surprise. He slightly jumped back in his seat and his jaw dropped open.'Wait, you want me to- hey! why wont YOU go first….? He looked at me inquiringly.

I opened my mouth to make an excuse, but all I could think of was 'uh, well, uh-, the reason..?'

Fletcher nodded his head slowly. 'yeah.'

I was about to tell him WHY I thought we were drifting apart, and of COURSE, the reason was that it made my heart beat faster, and my cheeks turn hot, every time I even looked at his gorgeous face, because I love him. I had EVERY intention of making my confession before I mindlessly blurted 'you tell me! Pllleeeaaseeeee….?' I looked up at him, with my lower lip puckered out, my eyes watering, pulling out the old puppy dog face trick I had tucked up my sleeve for occasions like this.i just knew he would crumble under pressure. Aand I was correct!

Fletcher: 'ok, ok, OK, Olive, I'll tell you! Just pllleeeeaase don't cry!'

I 'pulled myself together' and waited for him to answer the previous question.

Fletcher took a shaky breath.

**Challenge:**

**170 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	26. Chapter 26

**HEEEYY! Actually I got 178 reviews so THANKS PEOPLE! YIPPEE! I have a pretty good idea of who im gonna choose to win for the contest, so, nxt chapter is the winner announcement! :D**

**So, the chapter.**

_Previously….._

_Fletcher took a shaky breath._

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I shot my head towards the TV to ask it to SHUT UP with the stupid alarm clock sounds, when I saw something I had feared almost for eternity.

'BIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRDDD!' I screamed, then jumped right next to where Fletcher was sitting and hugged him tightly, as if he was my life preserver, despite the previous ackward moments.

I could feel Fletcher tense up and sense him staring at me with those wide eyes.

Fletcher: 'olive, uhh, just a random question, but are you afraid of birds?'

Me: 'YESSS!'

Fletcher: 'well do you want me to switch movies?'

I looked up at him. 'no, I guess I can watch it. maybe.'

Fletcher looked away. 'well olive, your kind of uh….-'

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. _What? WAIT WHY THE HECK AM I HUGGING HIM?_

Me: 'oh, uh sorry' I blurted quickly as I released my grasp on Fletcher and scooted 2 feet over.

I looked back at Fletcher, he was looking at me, so I blushed, which made him blush. We both glanced away quickly. I turned my head slowly back to the screen and saw a huge big blue bird. I put my hands in front of my eyes and peeked through a finger. _Why did I get myself into this?_

Fletcher: 'olive, you don't have to be like that the whole time. Your going to get arm cramps. you could sit here…. 'he patted the spot right next to him. 'if u want to!'

_I guess he saw that. I must look like such a wuss._

Me: 'oh, um, okay.' I sat down where he suggested and looked at Fletcher. I turned my head to look at him, but He was looking at me. Our faces were 3 inches apart.

Fletcher was staring at me, with those big, wide, dazzling brown eyes, just like I was at him, except with dull, blue, lovestruck eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, but then I heard a noise from the movie and I turned my head quickly. so did he.

So we just sat there and watched the movie for a few minutes. I felt safe sitting next to Fletcher.

FLETCHERS POV

_This is totally weird….. ina good-ish sort of way, though. _I thought as I glanced over at Olive sitting beside me. Our legs were touching. We were. Extremely. Close. The only other time we had been closer was that night… on olives front porch.

Then a romantic part came on. Usually, I can sit through these romantic moments with olive. Even though I do love her. But, considering everything, I think its reasonable that I felt weird.

I could still feel myself stiffening up though. Olive glanced over at me.

Olive: 'uh, Fletcher, whats the matter?'

**Oo-oo-ooohh! CLIFFFYYY! U didn't think I was gonna put one did you.. dead wrong… lol**

**Challenge:**

**196 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	27. Chapter 27

**HEEEYY! Actually I got 178 reviews so THANKS PEOPLE! YIPPEE! I have a pretty good idea of who im gonna choose to win for the contest, so, nxt chapter is the winner announcement! :D**

**So, the chapter.**

_Previously….._

'_uh, fletcher, whats the matter?'_

_(still in fletchers pov :D)_

ME: 'NOTHING!' I blurted, absent mindedly, while my eyes widened.

OLIVES POV

_Dang, this movie should be under the romatic category. I thought it was gonna be about birds and their tropical magical adventures or something, from the beginning, but… now…? Nope. Not really that. This is the most ROMANTIC MOVIE I HAVE EVER SEEN. Haha. I don't get around much._MY eyes flickered over to Fletcher as I thought, _not necessarily a good thing, considering the circumstances. Well-_ I scrunched my lips to the side. _Maye if he loved me too .and if he knew I love him. And we were a couple. _

I gave a silent sigh.

_It could never be, though._

For the rest of the movie, I just sat there with my hands in my lap, one leg on top of the other, trying to look as comfortable and less stressed and tense as possible. Fletcher sat beside me, with his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, looking so relaxed.

_I wish I was as good at relaxing as him. Well, im a stressed person. Hahaha._

As the movie progressed… I realized it was more of a romance story than I that's saying something, because i thought it had been as romantic as it could have been before! For me, the whole 'this movie should be placed in the romance category' is just, you know. Moments. But this was more than moments. And I was basically cuddled up next to Fletcher, and I loved him.

Now, if youv ever experienced watching a romance story while cuddled up next to the one you love, and he or she doesn't know you love them, then it is REALLY ACKWARD. Like seriously.

So what I did the whole time, mainly a lot of blushing and glancing over at Fletcher to see if he was looking at me when there was a romantic part, (of course he wasn't),or laughing when there was a funny part, fake of course.

Until near the end of the movie.

The 2 blue birds were in the air plane, the one who could fly had hurt herself, and the one who couldn't fly, well he couldn't fly. And they were about o fall off the plane. Then they DID.

I gasped and put my hand to my mouth. Fletcher noticed, and turned his head towards me.

Fletcher: 'whats wrong?' he asked, with a worried expression in his eyes.

Me: 'well, I mean-, the birds are gonna die!'

Fletcher laughed. ' I thought you were scared of birds olive?'

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. 'well, yeah I was, but now im not.'

Fletcher laughed again. It lingered in my mind long after he had finished laughing, it was just so… magical.

**Haha NO CLIFFY! I bet u thought I was gonna put one… sorry its kinda short but the next part is so ADJECTIVE lol :P**

**Challenge:**

**210 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	28. Chapter 28

**CONTEST WINNERS:**

**Mystapleza (didn't c that one coming eh? Lol)**

**NashLeneJacKim (CHEK OUT THE JAKIERRA SHORMICK FB PAGE! :D)**

**xScreamingxAngelsx (too true…)**

**OK ! so these are basically the only ones with ideas, the rest are constructive criticism :) (xept 4 abiygirl, lol it will come soon enough :D)**

**IM GONNA PUT UR IDEAS IN FUTURE CHAPTERS! Yay! Lol Im not gooda t this whole contest thing… and people im taking all your other suggestions and stuff, so don't feel left out because i needed it! **

**THANKS FOR ENTERING PEEPLZ!**

**This challenge is for the last chapter.. hehe**

**Challenge:**

**210 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	29. Chapter 29

**So heres the nxt chapter! WOW I got 210 reviews all yesterday! Thanks 4 reviewing fellow.. reviewers! THE CHAPTER:**

_Previously:_

_Fletcher laughed again. It lingered in my mind long after he had finished laughing, it was just so… magical. _

Fletcher: 'you know they're not actually going to die right?'

Me: 'yeah they are, I mean look at them-' I pointed to the screen and turned my head to look. But I didn't see dead birds floating in the water. THE BIRDS WERE MAKING OUT IN MID AIR. Even though it is scientifically I'm possible (no it is I looked it up later, and you know im gonna remember that forever), I still felt….. weird. I turned my head quickly to Fletcher, to see if he acted like he knew that was going to happen or not, but he was already looking at me. My gasp caught in my throat.

I had to act fast. 'hey uh, is it-is THIS MOVIE, over?' I rambled, but i was already searching for the tv remote.

Fletcher: 'what? Oh, uhm..almost-'

_Aha! _I lunged for the remote then clicked the tv off. I gave a mental sigh of relief. I went back to sitting next to Fletcher. Well, actually, near Fletcher.

Fletcher looked down. 'so, now that the movies over, apparently,' he glanced over at me for a second. 'what do you wanna do now?' he asked with a gleam in his eye. 'what would your other friends wanna do, like-' lowered his gaze and looked slightly saddened.'-….Nick…..?'

Then I remembered everything. Fletcher screamed at me, nearly made me run away, acted as if he HATED me, and broke my heart. I felt fury rise to my cheeks, and tears fall out of my eyes.

'He's not my friend Fletcher! I thought when i told you that earlier you would understand. But apparently you cant! I don't want to do anything with you! I don't know why I even watched this with you, I'm going to be mad at you FOREVER. ' I stood up quickly. Fletcher did too, with sadness and shock and plea in his eyes.

Fletcher: 'olive that's not what I meant to say-'

I shot my head towards him. 'yes it was!'

Fletcher opened his mouth to protest, but then clenched his eyes shut and stared at the floor. 'Olive, I'm so sorry. you see I was just so mad! I mean, I know he kissed YOU and everything, but how could you have not.. liked it? I know you did!'

Me: ' WHAT? What! No. I didn't. that jerk just started making out with me! I totally wish I hadn't acted like I liked him to get to you but COME ON! you always look at chyna and tell her she's so beautiful and you make sculptures of her and marvel at her all the time! It drives me crazy!' I rambled on and on and on, not knowing what was coming out of my mouth until id already said it. without stopping the rush of words coming out of my mouth, I flickered my eyes to Fletcher. He was standing there, with a blank, shocked expression on his face. From this point on, I was basically yelling at myself, pouring out all my thoughts. 'I mean I don't even know if I still love you anymore, but that's totally my fault! What am I saying! No it isn't! you broke. My. Heart. Oh come on WHAT AM I DOING? Of course I still love you and you know I ALWAYS WILL-'

I suddenly felt the need for air as there was another pair of lips smashed against mine

**OOOOOOHHH! Dramatic…. More coming up! this time I'm making the challenge higher, I don't have much more written at this point and I need to catch up :)**

**This **

**Challenge:**

**225 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	30. Chapter 30

**Omg SO SORRY this has taken so long! And that I didn't update when I sed it would, I was writing this glorious chapter! Lol. I will start posting longer ones but they will b farther apart.**

**OH AND HAPPY 16****TH**** BDAY TO GOTHIC-EMO-BUNNY! Go read her stories, theyr way better than mine! :D The chapter:**

._ Previously:_

_I suddenly felt the need for air as there was another pair of lips smashed against mine_

I stood there, stiff as a pole, my eyes were wide open with shock as I stared at him. After a few seconds, just as I was about to give in, he pulled away. I still stood there, my mouth dropped open and I stared at him.

Fletchers eyes slowly lowered down to the floor as he realized I was too shocked to say anything.

_WHAT WAS THAT? I THOUGHT HE DIDN'T LIKE ME THAT WAY! How dare he! He breaks my heart then he saves my life and he knows im still furious at him and he kisses me! HE KISSES ME! Oh my gosh! Fletcher just kissed me! He… kissed…. ME! HE kissed me! Fletcher kissed me….. HE DID IT! FINALLY! How could this have taken 8 years….. YEES! _**(A/N: sorry I just re-read this thing that I wrote earlier that said Fletcher and olive met when they were 7… just scratch that and say they met when they were 5 or something! Lol)**

I pulled myself together.

Me: ' um… uh…. Thanks…' I blushed, then glanced up at him and smiled only to be met by wide eyes that looked as if they were saying 'wait, your not screaming at me?'

'um, il be… yeah, uh… ill be…. In my room!' I stammered quickly before i sprinted to my room.

'Olive!' Fletcher called after me. But I was already there.

I shut the door and slammed it behind me.

'oh. My. god.'

FLETCHERS POV

'Olive!' I called to her, but she just slammed her door.

I stood staring at the door for a few minutes just imagining her running out and hugging me and telling me everything was okay.

_She just basically confessed her love for me! That's what iv only dreamed about! But I just blew it._ That was the only thought rushing through my head as I slapped my hand to my forehead.

I ran into the den, and hopped up on the couch and let myself sink. 'ugh! Im so stupid! Why did I do that?' I questioned myself, punching my leg.

'Why did I do that? Why did I do that? Why did I do that?' I asked myself countless times as I shoved my head into the back of the couch. But I already knew the answer.

_Because you love her._

_You love her. YOU FRICKING LOVE HER! You. Love her….and she loves you! Or, loved…._

OLIVES POV

I stood there for a moment, taking all that just happened in, before I walked to my bed and slumped down in it.

'Did he really just do that? Did I really just do that?'

I ran through all the reasons in my head why I should hate him.

_He screamed at me. He accused me. He broke my heart._

Then it hit me.

**OOOOOOHHH! Dramatic…. More coming up! this time I'm making the challenge higher, I don't have much more written at this point and I need to catch up :)**

**This **

**Challenge:**

**254 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry it has been so long! I was kinda waiting for the reviews to start streaming in, but I only got like 5 for this one. Try to step it up for this one :D**

_Previously:_

I ran through all the reasons in my head why I should hate him.

_He screamed at me. He accused me. He broke my heart._

Then it hit me. 

_He saved my life. He came looking for me .he was worried about me. he told me I was beautiful, he offered to switch movies for me. he made me cocoa. He…kissed me._ I was dumbfounded by that last one.

Obviously I knew the reasons I should hate him were out numbered by the reasons I should NOT hate him. Actually love him. And the reasons he loves me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and palmed my forehead for good measure.

Looking down at my hands in my lap, I wondered, 'Did I make myself fall out of love with the person that I loved, just so he would love me back?' I pondered over that question for the longest time. You know, since im so smart and all, no one would ever think I could be stupid. But everyone is stupid at times, even if that person does speak 23 languages fluently and knows exactly how many seconds it takes to bake the perfect chocolate chip cookie.

I stood up straight on my bed and snapped into reality as I heard a tiny voice in the back of my head. Which was weird, because scientifically speaking, a simultaneous voice that you didnt put there is impossible.

_No. you love him and you always will. And judging from that kiss, he probably loves you too._

I groaned in agony as I let my back fall to the plushy quilt of my bed.

'Why did I just run away? He kissed me! That's what iv always dreamed about! I should have fallen into it like the girls always do when they get kissed like that in cliché movies… UGH! I slammed my hands to cover my face as I felt the tears start to fall, as if Fletcher were right there and laughing at me.

'I should have told him I love him then. Right then. I would have told him, and everything would be okay.' I turned over and shoved my head into my pillow.

'Whyyy diid I do thattttttt!' I sobbed.

I continued to sob for a moment, but then mentally slapped myself.

_I shouldn't just be laying here blaming myself and regretting iv ever done in my life. I need to get this off my mind… for a minute at least. well, i guess….._

I grabbed the TV remote **(A/N: yes, she has a tv in her room.) **and turned on my 1994 bulky Television set. I started channel surfing until I hit Disney channel and the show Wizards of Waverly Place was on. I sat the remote down and tried to relax best I could, trying to clear my head of all my boy stress and filling it with the imaginary world of magic spells and wands and actually leading the perfect life where you can fix all your problems with the 'go back in time' spell and re-do it all.

**Like? Hate? Love? I tried to make this chappy longer by adding more details. Should I do it like this more often?**

**Challenge:**

**254 reviews? I know you can do it!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	32. Chapter 32

**OMGOMGOMG! I seriously meant 2 leave u guys with a super long chappy b4 I left for da beach but I was so stressed I FORGOT! U can kill me now. OKAY, extra long one just for you ;)**

_Previously:_

_I sat the remote down and tried to relax best I could, trying to clear my head of all my boy stress and filling it with the imaginary world of magic spells and wands and actually leading the perfect life where you can fix all your problems with the 'go back in time' spell and re-do it all._

FLETCHERS POV

I knew Olive would kill me if I went into see her now, so I just took out my iPod touch and started playing games to get it off my mind. It wasn't helping, but at least I was actually doing something besides hitting myself in the leg. I actually think there was a bruise there by now…

2 and half hours later I found myself yawning. I checked the time on my iPod.

'1:45? AM?'

I shoved my iPod into my pocket and stood up. _Iv got to go to bed. OH MY GOSH school tomorrow! I cant believe I forgot. Olive didn't forget….. did she? Nah._

I started to walk, but then I realized something. 'where am I suppose to sleep? Theres no guest room anymore.' I was referring to the guest room I usually stayed in when I slept over, but the Doyles had just recently turned it into a family room. I knelt down and patted the couch.

_Hard as a brick. The Doyles really need to invest in a new sofa._

I scratched my head. _Well I could sleep in mr. and mrs. Doyles bed, oh wait, wer not allowed in there. Well then where else is-oh. Nevermind._

I started walking. As I got to the door, I pulled up my hand to knock, then stopped myself to think.

_Should I really do this? I should probably just sleep on the couch. Oh wait, id need a chiropractor by the morning. Duh._

I took a shaky breath and knocked on the door to my best friends room. I heard a pair feet on the floor and then Olive opened the door. She looked down at my feet.

Olive: 'what do you want…..'

'Well, uh, I need somewhere to- uh, sleep, and its uh, like 2 AM and I need to, um, go to bed…' I stammered thoughtlessly.

Olive looked up with her beautiful blue eyes widened.

'THEN AGAIN, I could sleep on the couch-'

Olive: 'no! no need for that... that's kinda… extreemmme…..' She mumbled while still staring at my feet. 'I guess you could, uh, sleep on the floor?'

She glanced up at me.

Me: 'what? Oh, yeah, uh, fine. That's cool.' I cocked my eyebrows and flipped my wing hair trying to look all swagger-ish, and not reveal how surprised I was that she ACTUALLY didn't kick me out.

Olive stepped out of the doorway over to her bed and turned off the TV. I hesitantly walked in, leaving the door cracked.

I stopped as soon as I entered, un sure of what to do.

Olive: 'well, theres a sleeping bag in the closet.' She said while getting under her quilt.

Me: 'oh, yeah.'

I walked to her closet, took out the sleeping bag, and laid it on the floor. I got in it and sat there with my legs crossed, then looked down at my thumbs. It was ackward, needless to say.

OLIVES POV

So Fletcher came in here saying he needed to sleep somewhere.

I tried to keep my cool, while on the inside…

_But he kissed me! And I enjoyed it! I didn't tell him that….but I DID tell him that I loved him basically!as a matter of fact he probably thinks that I totally hated- WAIT oh my gosh fletchers right! This is the only place for him to sleep! Ummmmmmm….. WHAT NOW?_

He came in and I told him where the sleeping bag was, I was surprised I pulled myself together enough to even say that,so he got it and laid it out and sat in it.

We both just sat in our places in silent ackwardness for a moment.

'Uh, n-night' I stuttered quickly and reached fast as lightning for my lamp on the table beside my bed and flipped off the switch. Then I quickly pulled my arm back and yanked the covers up to my chin.

I could just picture Fletcher sitting there, his perfect head cocked in confusion, as he muttered 'um, yeah, night.'

I heard sounds of a 100 percent cotton t shirt rubbing against a 95 percent nylon and 5 percent polyester sleeping bag,so I knew it was Fletcher trying to get comfortable on the floor. I turned away from him, my back facing him, even though I knew he couldn't see me cringe anyway.

I never thought I would actually get some sleep, I figured I would be up the whole night, on edge, and when school started back tomorrow, **(A/N: did I forget to mention school was suppose to start the next day? Oops. I hope anything else I said doesn't clash with this, but just realize that school 4 them starts the next day.) **I would be moping around like a zombie from lack of sleep. But soon I found my head nodding, and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Fletchers POV

I was dreaming a WONDERFUL dream about Olive. She had just professed her love for me, then she reached out for me and started kissing me! I fell into it, making it ever so deeper.

Then there was a change of emotion.

Olive broke away and pushed me to the ground! 'HOW COULD YOU!' HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU. YOU ARE SO STUPID!' She grew bigger, standing 100 feet tall, and I was cowering at her feet like a little ant. **(A/n: haha, irony much? Lol) **'Olive, I said I was sorry! I will never do anything like that to you again!' I shouted up to her, only hoping she could hear me. Olives face twisted into a face more full of fury and anger than it had been before! Next thing I knew, Her foot was raised, casting a giant shadow over me, blocking out what was left of the sore, red, sun. 'OLIVE DON'T DO IT!' But I was too late. Her foot came crashing down on me, and just as fast as the dream started, my eyes flashed open.

**Like? Hate? Love? I tried to make this chappy longer by adding more details. Should I do it like this more often?**

**Challenge:**

**NO CHALLENGE! U guys deserve it.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPPY!**

**And, DUNDUNDUNDUUUUNNNN…..**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ABIYGIRL! Have a great one!**

_Previously:_

_I was dreaming a WONDERFUL dream about Olive. She had just professed her love for me, then she reached out for me and started kissing me! I fell into it, making it ever so deeper._

_Then there was a change of emotion._

_Olive broke away and pushed me to the ground! 'HOW COULD YOU!' HOW DARE YOU! YOU KNOW I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU. YOU ARE SO STUPID!' She grew bigger, standing 100 feet tall, and I was cowering at her feet like a little ant. __**(A/n: haha, irony much? Lol) **__'Olive, I said I was sorry! I will never do anything like that to you again!' I shouted up to her, only hoping she could hear me. Olives face twisted into a face more full of fury and anger than it had been before! Next thing I knew, Her foot was raised, casting a giant shadow over me, blocking out what was left of the sore, red, sun. 'OLIVE DON'T DO IT!' But I was too late. Her foot came crashing down on me, and just as fast as the dream started, my eyes flashed open_.

I let out a breath i didn't know I had been holding. 'it was just a dream Fletcher. Just a dream.' I wiped off the sweat from my forehead.

I sat up, feeling a plastic nylon fabric against my fingers. 'hm -huh?' i mumbled groggily as I rubbed my eyes.

_Why am I in a sleeping bag? Why am I on the floor? I mustv fallen off my bed during my dream. Onto a sleeping bag. Mmmmm…. whateveerrrrrrrrr….. _

I stood up groggily, and crawled on to the first bed I felt. I slumped my head into the soft pillow and didn't bother to get under the covers. 'much better.' I mumbled, before drifting off into a deep sleep. Again.

(Still Fletchers POV)

~4 HOURS LATER~

Something bright shone through my eyes, making me see red. I sat up sleepily, noticing the wonderful fragrance of sweet strawberries as I looked towards the open window with sun shine cascading through it. I lowered my head to my feet.

'Wait…. Strawberries?' I couldn't help but not care and sniff the air delightfully. I noticed the smell was coming emmencly (A/N lol) from a spot next to me. Then I felt something move and grab tightly onto me. I turned my head in that direction and tilted my head in confusion in what I saw.

It was Olive. She was HUGGING me. Scratch that, CLINGING to me.

'OH HOLY CRAP,' Iwhispered, jumping nearly 10 feet in the air. I recalled my dream, and everything that happened at 4 AM in the middle of the night.

I searched the room with my eyes in panic. The clock! _Olive always sets the alarm clock for 6:05..._

I let out a sigh of relief. The clock read 6:03.

I turned my head back towards Olive.

_Wow, shes even really beautiful when she sleeps…._ I marveled.

Gently I took my hand and brushed away a piece of hair from her perfect face. I smiled softly, admiring the pure beauty of _her_.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I yanked my hand back in shock and practically rolled off the bed onto my sleeping bag, moments before Olive stretched her arm out to turn off the alarm.

She sat up in bed, and her eyes flickered in my direction, then she looked confused and turned her whole head towards me. 'f-fletcher? What are you doing- wait, nevermind.'

I sat up and let out an utterly fake yawn, as if I just awoken. 'What…?' I questioned, but wasn't caring about her remark, I was too busy thinking at a lightning pace**.**

_That was close. Too close. It was really… nice, though. I wish that would happen again sometime. What am I saying? Olive would kill me. But then again, if she wanted to I wouldn't mind because it would make her happy, I mean after all I do-_

'Nothing, I just forgot you were here,' she shrugged, her answer zapping me back into reality.

I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my neck. 'Y-y-yeah, I know the feeling…'

Olive pulled back her bedspread and stood up, soaking in the sunshine streaming from her bedroom window.

'So…. First day of school!' she squealed, jumping up and down, like a little girl would at a candy store.

_SCHOOL? _

'Wait, we have - I mean… yup…cool…..' I muttered, pretending i hadn't been totally oblivious to that TODAY WAS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

' I know!' Olive walked over to the window and sat on the ledge. She gazed out at the beautiful sun rising and sighed. I stood at my spot and pursed my lips and glanced to my feet, trying to to look mesmerized by her amazingness… that is her.

After an ackwardly silent minute, Olive sprung up from her seat on the ledge. This took me by surprise, so I slightly jumped, which made olive giggle.

I gave Olive a cheesy smile as I raised my eyebrows, making her laugh at an even higher level. Finally I gave in and let out a little chuckle. Olive looked down and giggled a little more, then glanced up at me as she bit her lip. I couldn't help but blush, which olive noticed and, realizing she had caused the blood to rise to my cheeks, cut it out. Which I wish she hadn't….

Olive stood up straight and placed a hand on her hip, which was out of character for her. She coughed, then shooed her hand in my direction. 'Out', she ordered.

That's also out of character.

I stood up and shot her a questioning look. 'wait, what?'

Olive rolled her perfect, sparkling ,sea foam blue eyes and started pushing me out of her room.

'OOOUUUTT.'

I managed to snatch up my bag before she had successfully shoved me out her door. She stood there, and glanced sideways. 'uhhh… yeah… see you at the breakfast table!' she grinned and gave a tiny thumbs up sign. I slightly smiled and lowered my head to the floor as I shook my head thinking,

'Oh olive, if only you could know what you do to me...'

'okay then, bye.'

Olivia Daphne Doyle just then slammed the door in my face. I scrunched my eyebrows. Something happened to her in there. _WHAT_ just went on in there? _Oh, okay, fine, Whatever. _I thought as I trudged to the bathroom to get ready for… school.

**Like? Hate? Love? I tried to make this chappy longer by adding more details. Should I do it like this more often?**

**Challenge:**

**NO CHALLENGE! U guys deserve it.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	34. Authors note refer to last chappy

**Okay, in the last chapter, I forgot to mention, that the whole idea of Fletcher accidentally getting in bed with olive was not my idea. It was Mystapleza's! so you can thank him :)**

**And if u thought this was an actual chappy, lol, im sorry.**

**Oh, and also, as of where I left off in the last chappy. I have only 1 paragraph written past that so ideas? Thanks.**

**Like? Hate? Love? I tried to make this chappy longer by adding more details. Should I do it like this more often?**

**Challenge:**

**NO CHALLENGE! U guys deserve it.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	35. go read this story!

**GO READ PirateGoddess4Ever's story about JESSIE! its lots of EPIC oneshots (and some storylines) about things that she thinks should happen in the show. Some are even behind the scenes, of what she thinks should happen ;)**

**im sorry if u thought this was another chapter, but i owe her this because I KEPT FORGETTING! so do it, and review, and if u tell me so, i will give u all a shout out! **

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR VALUABLE TIME :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Heres a longer chappy 4 all you peeps! Hope ya like :)**

_Previously:_

_I managed to snatch up my bag before she had successfully shoved me out her door. She stood there, and glanced sideways. 'uhhh… yeah… see you at the breakfast table!' she grinned and gave a tiny thumbs up sign. At this point she slammed the door in my face. I blinked. What just went on in there? Oh, okay, fine, Whatever. I thought, As I trudged to the bathroom to get ready for school._

OLIVES POV

_Woah.. ackward!_ I thought as I walked to my personal bathroom to brush my teeth.

After thinking about it for 3 minutes and 24 seconds and 47 miliseconds, the exact amount of time I brushed my teeth, I shrugged it off as I stumbled across the room to my closet. I threw aside shirt after dress after skirt until I found the perfect outfit. I pulled on a cute dark purple dress. the top was like a tank top, and the slightly poofy skirt part of the dress was striped purple and white, high waisted, and had a big purple bow. I threw on some matching purple flats, and white rose studs. I quickly inserted a headband into my hair, applied some lip gloss and headed down stairs where I found Apple Jacks waiting happily for me in the cupboard. I dumped some into a orange spotted bowl, poured some 1% milk in and started munching as I waited for Fletcher to finish.

FLETCHERS POV

It usually never takes me this long to get ready for school, but I felt the need to look jussstt right today. It could have been Olive, as a matter of fact it was most likely Olive, OR on the other hand i could have felt the need to look great for my first day of school. Nah, its Olive, I thought to myself as I walked out of the bathroom, wearing red skinnies and a black graphic tee with paint splatters all over it. My hair was messed up in all the right places. I walked down stairs and heard Olive and took a shaky breath as I entered the kitchen. I stopped in my tracks, my eyes widened.

There she was, looking more beautiful than she ever had before. Just like an angel. Something about her today just turned me on! Olive glanced up and noticed me.

'Hey Fletch, ready for school?'

'uh, um- yeah, im ready,' I said standing there like a dumbfounded idiot. Olive stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear. I tried to look anywhere but her, making it all the more obvious that I liked the way she looked. Actually I loved the way she looked. Olive has studied all about the art of being nervous, and how someone might act, but she didn't comment.

'arent you going to eat?' she asked, blinking her eyes innocently.

Eat? 'uh, nah, I don't think im very hungry.' It was true.

'alrighty then, the bus should be here-' Olive looked up at the big round clock perched on the wall, and panic filled her eyes. 'Fletcher! Its 6:49! The bus usually gets here at 6:45!' Olive ran to the front door, throwing it open and not bothering to shut it as I followed her. Olive was standing in her front yard, staring longingly at the bus that was just turning the corner OUT of her neighborhood. I dropped my head to my chest in disgust of the realization that we would actually be forced to WALK to school. Olive always took the bus, and as you can imagine, trying new things was difficult for her. I snapped her out of her daze as I lay my hand on her shoulder.

'So.. I guess we are going to have to walk. To school.' She muttered as she kicked up a pebble with her shoe and started trudging along the cement sidewalk. After a minute of only hearing the ackward scuffing of our feet on the ground, Olive spoke up.

'This is gonna sound really weird Fletch.

**Like? Hate? Love? I tried to make this chappy longer by adding more details. Should I do it like this more often?**

**Challenge:**

**280 reviews**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	37. Chapter 37

**SUPAH LONG CHAPPY! I think u peeps will love me forever cuz of this!**

_Previously:_

'_This is gonna sound really weird Fletch._

Probably even creepy/ stalkerish….?' She stole a glance at me but when she realized I was looking at her for the rest of her statement she shot them back towards her feet. I waited anxiously for her answer. _Is she gonna say she likes me? Is she gonna say that she figured out that I liked her because she studied my body la-_

'Well, anyways, I kind of, maybe, dreamed about you last night.'

_?_

I flustered like crazy and got that weird feeling inside my stomach that I usually get when im waiting for the results of a big test. I tried to speak but all that came out was a long awkward gasp.

Olive kicked a stone out of her way,banging her shoe against the hard cement in the process. 'I knew I shouldn't have told you that… you must think I'm a freaky weirdo now don't you?'

'wha- n-no olive. Its fine. But, uh, mmm, well, we-ll, w-what was it about?' I stammered.

Olive stopped in her tracks and turned to face me. She took a breath as if she was about to say something, but then let it out as she hesitated.

'no, I can't tell you.' She muttered as she forcedher gaze past me.

'No, no Olive, you can tell me I promise I wont freak. Please?' I agged on as I talked soothingly to her.

Olives lifted her gaze back to my eyes. 'So you won't freak out?' I nodded.

'okay well you see we were a couple and we were really really happy that we were together and we were holding hands and snuggling and everything and im just really freaked out because in this dream I kind of maybe liked it and Fletcher I really need to know if there is something between us because of that kiss last night I mean I just need to know..' She rambled on as I stood in shock drooling.

_Did she just…. No… she couldn't have. But.. does that mean she likes me?_

'well, Olive…' I began. I didn't know what to say. She might be creeped out if I tell her I have loved her since I was 6. I took a step closer to her. She stepped back hesitantly, but I stopped her as I laid my hand on her arm, my heart pounding and my breaths shaky.

'Fletcher…' Olive trailed off, which she doesn't usually do. She knows all the words in the dictionary so if she wants to say something she has just the right words for it. And the determination. That's something I just love about her.

I laughed nervously, shaking off the habit to freeze into a statue like I did so often when I screwed up with Chyna. But I don't love Chyna. I never did.

'Olive… Im not going to lie to you. I-' I lowered my head, but as Olive tilted it back up to continue I felt more confidence to go on.

'I have had a TREMENDOUS crush you ever since I first met you.' I stared her straight in her beautiful sparkling sea blue eyes, which I couldn't read.

'Every time I see you, my heart just pounds and pounds until im afraid you might hear it, and figure out I like you. I mean iv always been afraid you didn't like me back so I never thought I could tell you, but when you said all that stuff last night I got really confused and thought I might have blew it being so cruel to you, and… I need to know if I did blow it or not.' I noticed her eyes were watering, and I lowered my head, feeling for some reason that I did something wrong. Olive tilted it up again, but this time I felt something deeper. My breath caught in my throat as Olive slid her arms around my neck and tugged at me to come closer. She whispered lightly into my ear.

' Does this show you…..'

I felt like I was on top of the world as she leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I just stood there for a moment but finally closed my eyes and relaxed. It would be nothing special to an ordinary kid, but as we all know by now I am NOT ordinary, so to me it was the best feeling in the world. Her lips tasted like pineapples... my favorite fruit to paint. **(A/N: PSSYYCCCCHHH!)** It lasted about a full minute, one full glorious minute. As we pulled apart Olive rested her forehead on mine.

'Does that answer your question?'

**BWAHAAHAHAHAH! Like? Hate? Love? Your welcommee!**

**Challenge:**

**300 reviews!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

\/


	38. End

**Ok, so I was reading a few reviews that said my story got very boring and lost its plot line. I hope this helps, but just so you know this is the last chapter. Its ended officially. I'm kind of sad, i mean its ending! I hope the few of you who liked my story enjoyed it a lot, it was very fun writing it (especially the 'scene' in this chapter, you will know when you read it). so, read on!**

_Previously:_

'_Does that answer your question?'_

I felt a smile creep across my lips as I answered

'I think so.'

I laced my fingers with hers, somehow turning into 'cool romantic Fletcher'. At this Olive straightened up and looked slightly confused. Then again I think she was right to be confused.

'Fletcher does this-' she pulled up her fingers laced with mine. '-mean that we are, you know, together?'

I suddenly found the right answer, it was something I never would have thought of 5 minutes ago when I was dorky scared Fletcher before I transformed into romantic Fletcher.

'It depends on if you want us to be.'

Olive smiled sweetly as she looked me into my eyes and whispered, ' I-I think I do.'

'YYEEESS!' I exclaimed jumping nearly 5 feet in the air. Olive giggled, I blushed realizing that looked totally stupid. Back to dorky Fletcher.

Olive swung our enter-laced hands back and forth, a faint smile on her perfect lips and something in her eyes that I had never seen before.

Suddenly her eyes changed and widened. Our joined hands suddenly froze as Olive stiffened. She stared into my eyes, seeming as if she were about to hyperventilate.

I let go of Olives hand and took a step closer to her.

'Olive, are you okay?'

She frantically shook her head as she started breathing in and out super fast.

'Olive what is wrong?'

'Fletcher, SCHOOL!'

HOLY CRAP!

We both started running as fast as we could up the sidewalk, school starts at 7 o'clock, I glanced down at my spiderman watch to realize that it was 6: 53. Wow, all that sure happened fast. We became a couple in 2 minutes flat! In a short 7 minutes! We were just in time. WE burst through the glass doors just as everyone was making their way to their classes. Olive started hyperventilating again, becauss she wasn't early for class for once. As she frantically tried to pick out the direction of our first class, something came over me.

'Hey, uh, Olive, do you wanna –uh- skip class with me?'

Olive gulped at the thought of skipping our first class, on our first day of school. As she looked as if she were about to faint, I grabbed onto her shoulders. 'olive, it would just be this one class'. She hesitated before asking,

'And what might we do…?'

I smiled sheepishly as I made my way over to the janitors closet. Olive got the idea and nodded slowly, yet reluctantly. I turned the knob on the closet and slightly pushed olive into the dark tight space. I felt… unlike me. But it felt so… good.

The atmosphere was dark, my heart pounded as I tried not to trip on a broom and make a face plant, shoving her against the back wall. The clattering of various cleaning supplies didn't even faze me. I pinned her arms to her side, and casually let them slip around her waist as I tugged at her, smushing my mouth against hers. I heard a soft moan escape Olives lips as I began. Olive relaxed, caught off guard by this sudden feisty Fletcher attack. Her saliva slipped into my mouth as mine did into hers. We were so in sync. We were perfect. I could smell her subtle perfume as she deepened the kiss, begging for more. I had never known olive to be like this. I felt a smile draw on my lips and felt a murmur escape my throat as she furiously kissed me, bringing her dainty legs up to wrap around my waist. I pushed her farther into the wall, causing me to trip over a mop and land on the soft sponged on the floor. Olive laughed slightly as I rolled her on top of me. Her legs still wrapped around me. I grabbed her face fervently, feeling the taste of her tongue against mine was the best feeling in the world. Just as it was going into a much, much deeper level of make out sessions, I saw a sliver of light out of the corner of my eye and heard a gasp.

It was the principal. I noticed her and tried to stop, but olive was still clutching onto me. Her eyes begged me for more, but I shifted uncomfortably as I pulled myself to a sitting position, and she noticed the principal.

'Well well well. What do we have here. Olive and Fletcher. Unlikely.'

I stuttered and couldn't find any words as I glanced at olive pleading for help. WE needn't say anything though.

'Detention. See you there.'

She slammed the janitor door, causing another mop to crumble to the floor making a loud bang. I turned my head towards Olive, seeing her astounded face made me laugh. I didn't know if she was astounded that she had detention, or that we were just found out. I laughed softly, sliding awkwardly on my knees over to her, wrapping my arms around her as she smiled slightly, and eventually giggled. This time, instead of me being the fierce one, Olive pushed me onto my back and laid on top of me, pinning my arms to my side. I smiled sheepishly as she smirked and bent down and kissed me. It was less hungry, less fervent, but it was still nice. Every kiss with Olive was nice.

In between smooches I murmured, 'So-mm…. I guess- we- are- found out n-now, Olive.' I reached farther for her lips as she brought her head, up separating us. I heard the little pop our lips made as they separated. She smiled.

'Who cares.'

I escaped her death grip and brought my hand up to her neck, shoving it back down so her lips were against mine again. It seemed that was the only way to live.

She brought her head back up again, I was slightly annoyed but she wanted to, so I let her.

She smiled her sweetest smile yet, as she pecked me softly.

'Fletcher, we are going to be together, forever.'

**Awesome right? Not super awesome though :/ Okay no getting off the hook, I want this chapter to get more reviews than any other! :D I hope to post a sequel soon, it will be much more exciting and I hope to have adventure (and bring back a character…) but anyways tell me if you want me to post a sequel, if y'all do I will probably post it in 2 or 3 weeks. Still PM me people! Love you! And Thank you :)**

**Here are some questions I still am asking for this series,. If you could answer your honest opinion on any of these, that would be great:**

**Was it a crappy plotline? If not, or if so, how?**

**Do you think it was a little OCC? I know it was a little but how much?**

**How bad was my grammar? I know it wasn't perfect, but was it readable?**

**Was the story good in general?**

**What was your favorite part?**

**Should I write more?**

**SHould i write a Tyce story?**

**Should i write a totally different Folive story, not even a sequel, tht is totally different, more like friendly love, where they dont realize they love eachother yet? or something like that?**

**Story suggestions?**

**I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH! All my reviews fuel me (even the mean, critical ones) I wouldn't have realized i was draggin this story on and on and on without you. so thank you :)**


End file.
